


Yo Ho Ho

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Curses, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a giant macaw with a pirate's vocabulary.  Damned witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Ho Ho

“Ahoy, mateys!” Sam squawks from atop the curio cabinet. “Shiver me timbers!”

“I’ll ‘ahoy matey’ you if you don’t hold still,” Dean mutters, readying the large bath towel in his hand for another throw. Using his best monster-stalking sidle, he edges forward, cursing as Sam flutters to the dining room table.

“Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum,” the giant macaw carols as it waddles among the placemats. It stares at Dean across the vast expanse of mahogany and clacks its enormous beak.

Dean stares back, thinking that a bottle of rum would be good right about now. God damned witches.


End file.
